The Light In His Darkness
by emmalads2
Summary: An unexpected Light source comes from the most unexpected place
1. the train ride

**The Light In His Darkness**

**Title**: The Light In His Darkness

**Author**: Emma Smith

**Rating**: T Just in case

**Summary**: An unexpected Light source comes from the most unexpected place

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**that belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. You make Scotland proud!**

**Draco: Hey Emma are you sure you know what you're doing?"**

**Luna: Yeah you don't have much experience in these things"**

**Me: Geez thanks guys, I'm not sure we'll let the reviewers decide"**

Great. Did Lavender, Seamus and Dean have to join Harry, Ron and Hermione?Now I have to look for a cabin. Thank Merlin there was one empty one left. I went in and got settled, as always it would be a long journey, I grabbed my copy of the quibbler and started testing myself on how good I can read upside down. I just got to the part about the Nargles and the door opened.

I looked up, three people were standing there. The one in the middle was obviously the leader of the little group. My observational side kicked in, the one in the middle had platinum blonde, rather scruffy hair and was rather skinny. His eyes were silver but they had no gleam in them, they were more of a hard grey colour, His face seemed to have a permanent scoul on his face, it made his handsome features seem rather poor.

The two behind him seemed a little harmless compared, but still were quite intimidating in their own ways. The girl on his Left seem to latch herself onto him, her Face was rather pug like. Not a very pretty girl, and the way the blonde responded to her was as if he had no interest in the girl. Her was bobbed, it was black too. The boy who was darker skinned than the other two. He didn't look scary, but the way he seemed to turn his noes up at you, like he was better than everyone, that's what made him intimidating. His facial features were rather kind compared to the other two.

My observation was done before five seconds were up. That's when I heard the sneer "Who are you!" he sneered. He sneered but there was something in their eyes they seemed to glow a little as if the 'bad guy' façade dropped for a second, he composed himself though. "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. And you are?" I put my hand out for him to shake; he looked at it for a moment as if to decide whether he was going to shake it and seemed to decide that he wouldn't. When he answered I swear his voice was the teeniest fraction nicer than it was before "Draco, Draco Malfoy" he stopped for a minute and I wondered if he was going to keep talking, I was about to speak when he cut me off mid sentence "this is Blaise Zabini" he pointed to the boy on his right "and this is…Pansy Parkinson" he hesitated on the name and grimaced at it she smiled though seeming to like the way it sounded coming from his lips.

A/N: This is my first one posted on here I have one on you tube but it's doing well, so I was hoping this story would do ell on an actual fan fiction site XD plz review so that I know what kinda things you want me to do if I have any of them out of character? Just tell me


	2. The snow

**The Light In His Darkness**

**Title: **the Light In His Darkness

**Author: **Emma Smith

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **An unexpected Light source comes from the most unexpected place

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that refers to Harry Potter, only in my dreams :P **

**Draco: **Wow, Emma what did you do?

**Luna:** Yeah, it seems to me that people actually like your stories?

**Me: **Yeah I was shocked too!

**Draco: **Well keep it up because some people can be very sceptical *glares at Luna*

**Luna: ***Glares back* Did you wanna keep that pretty face?

**Me: **Right, right break it up you two

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have reviewed, I appreciate it a lot. You helped me decide whether I should post again. It really means a lot to me

* * *

It was a very quiet train ride, occasionally I would look at her from the corner of my eyes making sure that no one would notice. Pansy was clinging herself to me, again. I sighed and Luna looked at me "is there a problem?" she asked, her dreamy voice filling the cabin. I swiftly looked to Pansy in desperation. She met my gaze and looked to the seat next to her. I got up and moved, of course I could not show any sort of liking to the girl, Merlin, of course I don't care for the girl. I sat on the seat two down from her and put my feet up before pansy could get anywhere near me. She started humming a tune I'd never heard before. Absently I started to tap my foot to the tune.

Of course it would be blaise to break the silence, sometimes I thought he belonged in hufflepuff, he was so kind sometimes, but then I think about him the way he is and to be honest he was slytherin material. "So how long till we get there". I looked at him and he looked back, "Dunno". I instantly detested the moment I had to leave the cabin. _NO! Draco come to your senses, YOU DO NOT LIKE LUNA!_, Of course I didn't. I left the cabin unwillingly. I loved the snow that now covered everything, at least three four inches of the ground, of course I would never state this fact out loud, except to Blaise, he was a brother to me and I could trust him with everything.

It looked beautiful laying there. Of course I would be out here later. First I had to re-empty all my stuff, eat and then I could go out.

***

Sitting under the usual tree by the, now frozen, lake calmed me. I grabbed my notebook and a quill I had brought with me in case inspiration came over me. I started writing

_Laying here with my eyes closed…I see nothing but black _

_Hear nothing but the music laying in the background…_

_My mind starts to think…I see her face, My stomach_

_Gets this feeling my world starts to shake, what does all this mean?_

_This feeling in my stomach tingles, feels like I am on a rollercoaster_

_What does it mean…does it mean she is the one…the one for me?_

_Ah I hope, I hope you look at me and see something like I see_

_Something…Takes a deep breath in…it's still there that feeling inside._

Impossible. There is no way, but could there be? _SHUT UP DRACO there is no way you like Luna Lovegood_. Of course. Then why am I suddenly so excited about seeing her again?. I am not. Another wash of inspiration hit

_Retreat as far into yourself as you can go.__  
__You can't hide the truth from yourself.__  
__Delude yourself with denials and lies.__  
__But in your heart you know the truth.___

_Hide behind the flimsy curtain of your world.__  
__But you cannot block out the sounds of the living.__  
__Close your eyes but the wreckage is still there.__  
__The remains of your life.___

_Distract yourself from the truth_

***

Draco sat there thinking for a while in the snow. It was wildly relaxing to him, but the only person that knew the truth about him was blaise. A voice came from the distance. Draco looked up instantly, relieved to see that it was Blaise. Draco relaxed and looked back to his notebook. Blaise came and sat next to him "Draco?" she asked. I looked up to him then "yes?" I answered puzzled by his expression "what do you think would happen if you got caught" Draco looked down then, he knew exactly what would happen, he would be disowned by his Mother and Father, probably worse "bad things, very bad things" Draco replied in a solemn voice. Draco sat for a while, thinking of course.

***

Would it be that bad? _Yes Draco it would be that bad, think about your Father _Would he really care that much? I mean she's pure blood _Draco what are you doing she's a blood trater_. Why is it so confusing??? MERLIN. I don't even like the girl but somewhere at the back of Draco's mind a little voice said _you do Draco, don't try and hide it, you know you can't, it will be hard but is it worth losing someone you really care about? _ I guess not but, even then i _can't_ like her, what would everyone saythe same voice in his head went _Draco if you care about her enough isn't it worth a little gossip?. _I kept tying to argue with myself and I knew that eventually I would lose I don't even know if _she _likes _me_ which seemed doubtful. I sighed, stood up and headed towards the Slytherin common room. That's when I saw her again. She was wandering aimlessly "Draco?" she asked. Her voice filling the empty room like wind chimes caught in the wind "yes?" I asked my façade dropping completely; I couldn't be mean around Luna, it was too hard. She looked taken aback by the politeness in my voice, the surprise made her ocean eyes even more striking. When her surprise passed she then asked me her question "Do you think you could reach my shoe's for me?, the Nargles hid them from me" I looked at her, shocked, "I guess" I answered and went for the shoe's and handed them back to her "thank you, Draco" I nodded and she turned and started walking away. Like an idiot I stared and watched her. She turned without warning "you know, Draco me and you aren't so different" she said her voice filled with the same wind chime effect "and how is that, Luna?" I asked a little more sternly this time than I intended "we both hide behind masks, show people nothing of our real personalities" I stared at her, dumbfounded how did she know? "Goodnight, Luna" was all I could say. "Goodnight, Draco"

I headed to my common room with a huge grin on my face, people stopped and stared but in this moment in time I did not care. She knew that the Draco Malfoy everyone see's isn't the real Draco Malfoy. As soon as I was in my bed I drifted to sleep. Could this day get any better?

**A/N: so what did you think?, did you like it? Did you hate it? I8 want to know oh and sorry for the small chapters they'll get bigger, promise **

**PS: and my promises are never broken ^.^**


	3. Problems, Problems

**The Light In His Darkness**

**Title**: The Light In His Darkness

**Author**: Emma Smith

**Rating**: T Just in case

**Summary**: An unexpected Light source comes from the most unexpected place

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**that belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. You make Scotland proud!**

**Draco: What took you so long Emma?**

**Luna: Yeah **** we thought we had been forgot about**

**Me: I didn't mean to****. I am really sorry.**

Could it be?, could Luna like me? Probably not, I mean, my façade, is quite an idiot, but if she knows that's not the real me then would she want to know the real Draco?. All these questions are driving me crazy without answers.

A loud banging pulled me from my daze. It was Blaise, who else?. I sighed, secretly hoping it had been someone else _Why Draco? What happened to the little boy that would do anything to make his father happy?_. What was I doing?. Again the noise threw me "Yes?" I asked a little harsh, Blaise looked taken a-back. I was never bad tempered with Blaise.

"I was just wondering what your doing locked up in your room all day" Blaise said curiously. Should I tell him _Of course, he's like your brother Draco, He'd understand. _Well here goes. "Well, I was thinking." It wasn't a lie, it was the truth, I just never told him what I was thinking about. As if he could read my face Blaise sighed "What? Was it about a girl? A certain Ravenclaw?" he asked I cringed away from the truth of it. My conscious fought back again _Haven't we already had this conversation? There isn't much point in hiding it Draco._ I sucked in a deep breath and started "Yeah, I can't help it Blaise. I tried, I honestly tried. It's gonna hurt and I know it it's just…" It came then the knowledge of it all "It would be safer if she was away, right Blaise?" I needed the assurance that she would be better off if I hadn't come into her life "Dude, you aint that bad, what are you worried about? That she doesn't like you?" I had obviously thought of this point and of course I had thought of this. Luna was smart, she was a Ravenclaw after all, smart enough to know that I wasn't good, or at least that the façade wasn't good. "More like the fact that my Father would kill her, before he kills me that is." Blaise looked at me again with horror struck eyes, he knew it was the truth though, my Father would want to see me suffer "He wouldn't do that Draco, If you loved this girl, and I say if. Then wouldn't you think he would want you to be happy?" he tried to reason with me. I didn't want to argue, I wanted to believe that I could have her to myself. Inspiration took me, and I knew I couldn't ignore it "Hang on" I said quickly. I pulled out my quill and my note book. Writing has always been my passion, especially poems.

_If I could have just one wish,__  
__I would wish to wake up everyday__  
__to the sound of your breath on my neck,__  
__the warmth of your lips on my cheek,__  
__the touch of your fingers on my skin,__  
__and the feel of your heart beating with mine...__  
__Knowing that I could never find that feeling__  
__with anyone other than you_.

After getting up late, again, I had to run to class. This class was the worst of the day, the only without her, she might be a year younger but being smart moves you up in the classes. My shoulders felt so much lighter today than they did yesterday. Talking to Blaise really helped me out a lot.

I got to class just in time. It was potions class. Nothing I hadn't done before. I just kind of clocked out the lesson, I had aced this class so I was sure I wouldn't have to do much. I thought idly. There was this one name that kept coming at me. Luna. I couldn't think of anything else. The way her Blonde hair would run to her waist in wavy patterns. The way her blue eyes made you want to stare into them forever. I sighed and Snape turned to me. Snape raised one eyebrow "anything the matter, Draco?" He asked, not actually caring what the answer was. I sighed again "no! Everything's fine" I snapped at him.

When the bell rang I practically ran from the class. Just to see her face when she saw me there before everyone else. I didn't have to wait long, she was the first one there apart from me. She smiled at me and my heart stopped. _STUPID DRACO!!!! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT, HOW ONE MEASLY GIRL COULD HAVE SUCH A HOLD ON YOU!, IF OUR FATHER COULD SEE YOU NOW WHAT WOULD HE THINK???? _. To be honest knew that he would kill me, but in this moment in time I really didn't care.

"Hello, Draco" Luna said brightly that dream like voice of hers filling the air between us. I had to smile back. All my defences fell around Luna. "Hello, Luna." I said brightly. She looked shocked and her mouth fell open. I had to laugh. She smiled again "so how are you, Draco" People were starting to turn up now. "Fine thanks. You?" I asked in a toneless voice. She caught why I was talking like this and her eyes diverted to the line of pupils behind us "Great thank you, Draco".

Class started then and I was glad that, again, this class was easy. _Defence against the Dark Arts _had always been my specialty. I stared at her the whole time. It wasn't hard for me to answer the questions perfectly.

I saw Draco waiting there so perfectly, Like a perfect sculpture. He smiled at me and I swear my heart stopped. The class went on. I could feel his eyes on me. Did he like me? Well I could be sure I liked him. But then there was this whole his Father thing. I knew my Father would be OK about it, as long as it was someone I cared about.

I stepped out of class as the bell rang and started walking to the lake outside. Two periods had passed so it was break time. I sat by the familiar tree. I lay there for a while. I got bored and headed to the quidditch field. I knew that Slytherin were practicing today.

I sat in the familiar Ravenclaw stand, Watching silently. It was going good the bludger was working well for them today. Draco as always was as fast as a wippet. The snitch could hardly stay away from him for long. I felt a pang of pride come over me. I don't know why. I had no reason to, I did not belong to him nor did he belong to me. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were as always messing around with the bludger. They hit it the wrong way. The ball came flying towards my head. I was shocked into place. My limbs had gone numb and would no longer let me control them. I was frozen In place.

I saw it. Hurling towards me every second. I couldn't move I couldn't even scream. It felt peculiar, not being able to talk or to move. This is it i would be hit by the bludger and be taken to the Madame Pomfrey. My nose would be broken and my teeth would no longer be there.

I was just seconds away from my face now. The last thing I thought of before it could have time to reach me to take this precious face out of my head was Draco.

**A/N:i'm soooooo sorry!!!!! :( I didn't mean to take so long. And I'm sorry it's not as long as it could be. As usual: hate it, love it plz revie xD**


	4. The confrontation

**The Light In His Darkness**

**Title**: The Light In His Darkness

**Author**: Emma Smith

**Rating**: T Just in case

**Summary**: An unexpected Light source comes from the most unexpected place

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**that belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. You make Scotland proud!**

**Draco: **Well done Emma, now don't take forever to post.

**Luna: **Oh and don't forget to make the chapters bigger :D

**Me: **Oh thanks guys =\

**Luna/Draco: **no problem!

**The confrontation **

I couldn't believe it, she was inches away from a bludger in the face, I had to do something so I went after her, I'd never be able to control the bludger so I went for Luna. Just seconds before it hit her face I got to her and smacked her out of the way. She was winded but she was still half unconscious "Draco?" she whispered. I smiled, although the terrible situation, she wanted _me _to be there for her.

A few minutes later and she opened her eyes "Draco?" she asked. My smile became a relieved sigh "thank Merlin" I pulled her up into a tight hug. I realised what I was doing and let her go. She looked at me. I waited for a scolding why eyes closed in anticipation I did not want to see her face twist into what was anger, instead what I found was her arms winding around my waist again "I might fall again, and your terribly pleasant to hug, Draco" I smiled and hugged her tighter "do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" I asked "no I'm fine like this" she answered I laughed, loving each moment that we had like this.

She finally sighed and let go, I hated her being apart from me but it would probably look strange if I was hugging Luna everywhere I went "maybe I should I feel a little light-headed" she informed me I nodded "the last thing I need is you collapsing in front of me" I said with obvious concern.

Luna was fine but she insisted that her legs felt like jelly and I wasn't about to argue with her. I put my arm around her waist to keep her from falling. I took Luna back to her dorm and went on with the rest of my day, Luna was excused from class this afternoon, which meant no more classes with her in them.

The day went too slow for me. When it was finally up I headed to my dorm and lay in my bed, I could still feel the ghost of her arms around me and I embraced the memory. I drifted off to sleep with thought of Luna in my head.

I walk up early, it had to be around half six, and I knew why I woke up early too. It was because I knew that Luna would already be in the great hall, having her breakfast. I got ready fast, the anticipation of seeing her made my limbs move twice as much faster than the usual pace.

I practically jogged to the great hall. It was worth it though. There she was, having her newly made toast. No-one else was in the room with us and the noise must have surprised her, she looked up her ocean eyes sparkling as they met mine. She smiled the smile that could make my heart stop. _Why? Why is it so hard?_ I asked my self. I returned the smile and it felt unusual on my face. Not because I hadn't smiled in front of anyone else apart from Blaise, but it felt…_right_, my brain told me it felt strange because I hadn't ever met anyone to make me smile so genuinely, even in front of Blaise they were quite half-hearted.

"Hello, Draco" she said pleasantly I smiled wider, loving the way my name had been said, "Hello, Luna, how are you today?" she looked at me straight in the eye for a moment and smiled "never better actually. What about you, Draco?" her eyes glistened as she looked at me "magnificent!" I answered. A thought occurred to me. I went and sat right in front of where Luna was sitting. I stared at her for a second, dizzied by her beauty up close, and people made fun of her?, _Like mordred was anyone gonna say anything mean about her again, at least while I'm in her life_. Then that look of understanding came over her face and reminded me of what I wanted to ask her I took a deep breath. "You said that you knew that we both hide who we really are. I was wondering if you wanted to know the real Draco, because I'd like to know the real Luna" I sighed and awaited her response. I looked at my hands which were entwined with each other. My mind suddenly kicked in what if this was her hand, I automatically squeezed my hand. I sighed again and looked at her, wondering what was taking her so long. She was smiling "Of course Draco, I'd love to know the real you!, although I was sort of lying about me being different than what people saw, but not completely, people think I am very silly to think it's the Nargles that take my things, I know it's the huffle puff girls had done it." She let out a little breath, I smiled like an idiot to her, how did she do it, Have such a grip on my heart?. Her admitting things to me, even the very small, made me happy. She wanted me to know the _Real her _"as you know I'm not actually an idiot, I do smile and I do laugh, although, I have been laughing and smiling a lot recently" I gave a little wink and smiled, good to be the real me.

***

That little wink did it, I almost jumped over the little bench that separated us and kissed him right there and then. OK he's talking to me doesn't mean he likes me. He smiled again, he was right he definitely smiling a lot more. "Draco, can I ask you something?" his perfect, bleach blonde, eyebrow raised "Anything" he said smiling again. I had noticed that every time I talk to Draco his hard grey eyes become dazzling silver; they threw me every time I look at them. I almost forgot my question when I was snapped at of my thoughts when Draco said my name, the way he said it seemed like a caress, I smiled widely, "Would the real Draco have a little passion for writing poems?" I said, my smile widened as his become one of shock "h-h-how did you know?" he choked out, I giggled by his reaction and for a split second I could swear the shocked expression left his face for a magnificent smile "I was wandering by the lake one day, I love the snow, I love the feel of it crunching under my feet I also love to hear it crunch under my feet, it makes me feel calm, anyway I saw you there writing and poems was the first thing that came to my mind. He smiled again "yeah I write poems, only when I have inspiration, which I have been having a lot of lately". He smirked. My heart was floundering around in my chest, I felt as if my heart would just jump out of my chest.

***

I sighed knowingly, I had to ask. It would kill me if I did nothing and she liked me. Luna raised one perfect eyebrow to me "Luna…I like you…like really like you, and to be honest I would not be surprised if you don't talk to me ever again but I just thought that it would hurt more if I didn't say anything and you liked me" I hurried through the sentence and looked at my hands that were still entwined with each other. I couldn't bare to look at her, but I needed to evaluate her expression.

I peered up afraid. Her eyes were huge making here Blue eyes even bigger and brighter than they were before. Her mouth was hanging in a little O. Once she saw my expression she shut her mouth she reached out and took one of my hands she squeezed it gently. Luna let go and came over the bench to sit next to me, she took my hand again. I looked into her eyes for a while and pulled her into a hug, she hugged back and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. She pulled back and just stared for a long time "Draco, you have no idea how much I have thought about this. The pros and cons. Your dad being the top Com" she said carefully as if trying to make up her mind if she even wanted me to know this "I know, he's on the top of mine too or at least _was _at the top. I don't care if my dad doesn't approve-"I looked down at my hands again embarrassed, _embarrassed Draco?"_-I really just wanna be with you" Luna lifted my head to meet my eyes, her eyes glistening with a brilliant new light in them "Draco…" she hugged me then and I couldn't resist but to hug back. This past half hour reminded me of a poem I wrote yesterday

_If I could have just one wish,__  
__I would wish to wake up everyday__  
__to the sound of your breath on my neck,__  
__the warmth of your lips on my cheek,__  
__the touch of your fingers on my skin,__  
__and the feel of your heart beating with mine...__  
__Knowing that I could never find that feeling__  
__with anyone other than you_.

**A/N:** Well again I want to know what you think love it hate review plz. What do you want? Hope you enjoyed it xD


	5. Anchor

**The Light In His Darkness**

**Title**: The Light In His Darkness

**Author**: Emma Smith

**Rating**: T Just in case

**Summary**: An unexpected Light source comes from the most unexpected place

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**that belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. You make Scotland proud!**

**Draco: **Right, Emma you need to start getting to grips about the whole post quicker thing and you need more reviews seriously what is it you do all day?

**Luna: ***eyes narrow towards Draco* honestly Draco don't force people they will review if they want to!

**Me:** well other than school and reading? I usually am on the internet, but I always get too distracted, don't worry though I'll make up for it in some way

I couldn't believe it! What was Pansy trying to do!. As always Pansy was latching herself on to me "Draco, where are you going?" she asked "to see my girlfriend!" I snapped at her. She seemed phased by what I had said _thank Merlin_ I couldn't stand her being so close to me. The only people I allowed that to were Luna, My Parents and Blaise. Luna and I had arranged a meeting at the lakeside, by the tree I sat under when it snowed. Pansy still had her arm wrapped around mine and I was honestly getting pissed off "GO AWAY PANSY" I shouted, again she looked phased but didn't move.

I yanked my arm from hers and bolted towards the tree. There she was waiting for me. I smiled enthusiastically. She had her back to me so I sneaked up on her and I was about to grab her when she turned and surprised by hugging me. I laughed "Hello, Draco" she said pleasantly I smiled wider unbelievably "hello, Luna, how are you?" I asked with obvious curiosity "Greatest ever" I laughed "oh I doubt that". We talked all night until after curfew.

With all this stuff going on with Luna, her and me and things like that, I nearly forgot about the death eaters in the school. Snape was the new head teacher, so he'd probably let me off with it, but Luna, Luna he would hurt. I couldn't stand the thought of Luna being hurt; it caused him pain to even think of what Snape could do to her. Luna and Draco ran silently through the school. They heard a sound and hid in the safety of the shadows. The figures past and Luna sighed in relief, it was Potter. That was gonna be a difficult one to deal with. Draco didn't know how to be nice to Harry, he had always been his 'enemy' for the other Draco, but what if Harry found out I'm not a complete douche bag.

Harry had past by now, so it was again just me and Luna. Alone. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my days. I walked Luna back to the Ravenclaw girls dorm, "goodnight, Luna, sweet dreams" I kissed her cheek and started walking away, I looked behind me to see Luna stood their, I smiled at this and continued walking towards my own dorm room.

I got up the next morning feeling refreshed and well. This is strange, I never feel refreshed, oh well. You know what they say, 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth' or something along those lines. I don't get why you'd look a horse in the mouth anyway, even if it was a gift. I went to the grand hall and right there stood Luna, the one girl I love to see every morning. Pansy, eeeugghhh makes me sick to even think of her. Luna smiled as I approached her. I bent and kissed her cheek and felt her cheek get warmer, I stroked her when I heard a shout, of course I knew who it was. If I knew who it was then Luna definitely knew who it was. "OI GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" it was the Weasley boy. Ryan? No, not Ryan, oh yeah, it was Ron I was going to have to remember that. Looks like I'm gonna have to start the being nice process, even if I wanna rip his face off for disturbing us "hello, Ron" I said being as nice as I could, Luna looked up at me with large wondering blue eyes that could easily be mistaken for sapphires. Ron looked taken aback too "DON'T ACT ALL NICE WITH ME MALFOY" gahh, did he really have to call me Malfoy? "Ron, my name is Draco, not Malfoy" how did I keep it this much together, I looked down at Luna and I knew, she was my anchor. It was Luna that kept me from going over there and beating the crap out of Weasley. Ron calmed down then and said to me "_Draco_, then. Get off of Luna" Ron looked pissed, like I was going to rape Luna or something. I looked down at Luna "do you want me to get off of you Luna?" Luna turned to Ron "Ron, I don't want Draco to let go of me, ever" she turned and looked at me again and smiled "your wish is my command" I said simply. Ron stared and stared I was getting annoyed but Luna kept me in place. "So, what? You and Draco are together?" I smiled, Ron was staring at me like I was a moron, oh yeah. I had forgot, he'd never seen me smile. I laughed mentally, "yeah, we are" Luna was the one to have answered Ron's question, Ron looked bewildered, his ginger hair messier than usual, actually his messy hair reminded me what time it was "hey Ron, what got you up at this time?" he came to his senses then "oh, em, I eh, I heard a noise and I wanted to take a look around in case it was something bad" Ron gave me a quizzical look "Draco?" he asked questioningly I was confused "yes, Ron?" he gave me a cocky smile "take it your on our side of the war, or Luna is on yours?" at the last part he frowned. I wouldn't let Luna come over to Lord Voldemort's side of things; she would be hurt too badly. If I went over to the good side though, I would be a traitor and would be sure to be treated as Harry is. I know what's right, and I know that Harry is right. I need to think this through some more. Luna looked up at me, those sapphires burned through me. Her eyes, an icy fire burning deep into my chest "I'm on Harry's side even if you decided to come of over to Voldemort's I would never allow you to make such a decision" Luna smiled up at me and I smiled right back. Ron left the room looking pissed. I felt amazing, not only was Luna mine but I know now that Harry will not be a problem, if I can handle Ron then I can definitely handle Harry. Phew! This was going to be a long day.

I think I honestly love Draco. He has tried to fix things with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I just hope that Harry can forgive him Draco isn't the person he pretends to be, I know he isn't. I was in _Defence against the dark arts_ class and I was sitting next to Draco.

I was glad after the class had done and we had fifteen minutes to our selves. I saw harry then. Uh oh. He didn't look happy. "Oi, Malfoy!" Draco turned around instantly "Yes, Harry?" He asked. I smiled, I liked this voce, I knew it was hard for him, I knew that h had such a hard time staying calm. Harry stared at us for a second his raven black hair messier than usual. "what the hell do you think your doing" Draco was confused, he didn't show it, but hi eyes showed the world to me, The silver grey of his eyes were like melted steel. That's when I knew he was angry because that melted steel froze it seemed to go from liquid to solid. "What do you mean Harry?" Harry's eyes were different. His were more like oak leaves his eyes didn't turn liquid or solid. It was harder to see the fury in Harry "You've latched yourself onto Luna!" he nearly shouted Draco smiled and looked down at me, the solid metal melted into amazing melted steel. He looked back at harry and there it as again the hard metal "Yeah, we're together, problem?" Ron must not have told harry, I decided I'll tell him. "Harry's decided to switch sides in the war" Draco looked shocked this shock was different both is and Harry's mouths had both dropped. It was kind of funny. I started giggling and Draco smiled. Harry stared at me then he stared at Draco " I don't trust you. If your telling the truth. You're going to have to prove yourself to us." Harry said. I was glad of this. It means that Harry would be willing to let the feud between them die.

Looks like we're just going to have to wait and see what happens…

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait! I feel awful, I'm trying to get it done as soon as possible and it just isn't working =\**


End file.
